


Warmth will come to you

by IamDeli



Series: Warmth Series [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, DRLAMP - Freeform, Deceit | Janus Sanders Angst, Deceit | Janus Sanders-centric, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hypothermia, Logic | Logan Sanders is Bad at Self-Care, M/M, Multi, Panic Attacks, Soft Boys, letLogansayfuck2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:27:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27244192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamDeli/pseuds/IamDeli
Summary: Now and then violent storms spill over from the Imagination to the Mindscape and the Sides seek shelter in their nest and wait the worst out. Shortly before they expect a blizzard Janus is still missing.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Dark Creativity | Remus/Deceit/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Warmth Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993864
Comments: 16
Kudos: 146





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi folks, lovely meeting you here. This is my first try, so be gentle :) Nothing of this is beta'ed, but if anyone has the time, I'd be overjoyed.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> PS: Also you might notice that there aren't all the possible ships in the tags, because it's fucking exhausting. No RemRom though, I headcannon them as brothers for this one.  
> Just also letting you know everything stays soft and the mature tag is more for language and angst than smutty things. But I might add more tags in the future.

Patton was cutting potatoes and carrots while Virgil sat on the counter next to him, tensely playing with the cuffs of his hoodie. 

“He’s still not back…” Virgil sighed, eyes glued to the window.

The storm that was headed for them, had announced itself over the last few days with falling temperatures and atmospheric disturbances. All of them had hurried to prepare to hide away in their safe little nest in the mindspace for when it would inevitably spill over from the Imagination. Virgil and Logan had stocked up on groceries and other necessities, both of them monitoring the development of the weather closely. Remus and Roman, albeit reluctantly, had worked together to safeguard the house, with magic and some more craftly methods too.

“Why did he even have to go out this short before a shit show like that?” Virgil muttered again. Patton was a little unsure if he was talking to himself or was expecting an answer from him.

“I don’t know, love. He’s just...busy like that?” Patton tried to reason, wincing at how unconvinced he sounded even to himself, “He’ll be back in time.”

“Janus?” Logan asked, coming into the kitchen, looking a little disheveled after his last trip to bring more firewood inside. Patton hummed an affirmative, looking at Virgil and Logan concerned. “I’m sure he is fine, Virgil. He deals with a lot of different issues in the imagination and can’t always choose when things need to be taken care of.”

Virgil huffed a little frustrated. These storms always made him nervous and the days before them were wearing on him. Not having all of _his_ people with him while a huge catastrophe was piling outside their door was nearly unbearable.

Since they had met Janus, and learned to understand him, they found that he also fit with them nearly seamless.

Logan wasn’t pleased, and in all honesty, a little bit unnerved by Janus' absence at this point too. He came over to where Patton was working after unloading the chopped wood. He pressed his cold lips into Patton's warm neck, making him shriek adorably. “Logan!”

Laughing a little he stepped over to Virgil after Patton had poked his ribs in retaliation. Gently he captured both of his hands as he was picking the skin on the back of them. “Stop this, yeah. You make them bleed again.” Virgil growled a little, which just prompted Logan to tug him close to his chest and hug him. “Stop growling and hissing at me like a pissed house cat, Virgil. You know I’m right. I’m always right.” he murmured as matter-of-factly as he could, “I’m also right, when I tell you that Janus will be back on time.”

Logan had a way with calming people down or putting a stop to stupid shit others were doing. He was Virgil anchor, never failing to just reason through his prickly, anxious bullshit. 

The afternoon dragged on with more and more angry clouds banking up on the horizon.

Remus and Roman poltered inside shortly after Virgil had gone back to helping Patton. Really helping this time. 

"Are you really sure this cutesy unicorn shit glitter bomb of a warding is going to protect us?" - "Fuck you, Remus. It took hours and a lot of work. Of course it will work. As if I'd let anything happen to our family!! And there was no unicorn involved at all!" 

Patton laughed softly about their bickering, coming around the counter to press a kiss to both windswept boys foreheads. Like a charm it softened both of their demeanor considerably. Roman ruffled up Virgil's hair, making him hiss again, before he disappeared for a short shower. 

Remus flopped down obnoxiously close to where Logan rekindled the fire. "Exhausted?" Logan asked without even glancing at the giant man child by his side. He didn't need to. Whenever Remus voluntarily searched his proximity it meant that he was feeling less than his annoying prime. The man just hummed but practically crawled into Logan's lap, successfully disrupting his work. "Jan's not back." he mumbled after a while, peeping over Logan's thigh to make sure Virgil wasn't listening in. 

Logan crookedly smiled down at the other man. Remus was a menace to deal with most of the time but he also was annoyingly soft and careful with the open wounds of the others which kind of gave Logan no choice in loving him. 

“True. But he will. He did cut it close last time too,” Logan agreed.

“No, not that close I think. We kinda can expect Mommy Nature raging shit on us any moment now,” Remus huffed, sitting back up, “Also I have absolutely no idea what the everloving fuck he could be doing over there right now…?”

Roman came down the stairs in his best sweatpants and hoodie ensemble, hair still wet from the shower, and sat down on the carpet next to Logan and Remus, inquiring if they were talking about “Jan?” and received a nod from them.

“I hoped he would be more upfront and open about the.. _the things_ he does. Now that he is a part of us, you know?” Roman sighed.

“I’m sure there is a viable reason why he feels it’s necessary to keep under wraps whatever he does.” Logan conceded, when in truth he felt put out by Janus’ secretiveness and offishness too. Since he was with them they had spent a lot of time together, they kissed and laughed and sometimes literally slept together. But none of them had yet found a way to get really close to the elusive side.

Patton blinked out of the window every few seconds, almost cutting himself instead of a carrot several times. Despite Logan's reassurance he could feel Virgil next to him radiate nervousness and he wasn’t faring any better himself. These storms had been devastating in the past and no one should be outside and away from _their family_ and absolutely not should any one of Patton's family doing whatever-business in the imagination at such times! 

They just had coaxed Janus out of his shell to trust them a little bit after making his life difficult for years with their own dumb prejudices. 

The mood was tense and had been since Janus had left three days prior when Logan had announced the approaching tempest. Patton and Virgil finished preparing the stew, putting it on low heat to simmer for a few hours. 

“It started to rain…” Virgil whispered a little breathless where he was washing his hands in the sink. And truly, soft rain had started to pitter-patter against their kitchen window. A much too gentle reminder of what was to come. Very carefully Patton put a hand on Virgil's shoulder, frowning at the irregular breathing pattern of the other man. 

“You need to stay calm Virge…” Roman said entering with Remus to peak outside too.

“Calm? _Calm?_ Janus is missing in one of these nightmare storms! Fucking hell, one of _us_ is missing! Fuck!” He was prone to panic during these scary ass times under normal circumstances but now? With Janus not around for the first time ever? Even when they had distrusted each other they had always waited these out together, safely tucked away. Virgil was practically vibrating out of his skin with anxiety.

“Virgil.” Logan joined the rest of them in the kitchen. “Don’t fucking _Virgil_ me!” he wheezed, getting almost no oxygen in with the hectic breathing he had adopted, “Fuck...I think I’m waiting outside for him!” 

Virgil shrugged off Patton's hand and breached through the three men standing behind him, determined to suck air into his cramping lungs and see his lovers materialize himself outside their door.

“I’m gonna get him..” Patton held back Logan, who was already on his way to follow the other man onto their front yard and hasted after him himself.

Logan turned around frustratedly, throwing his hands in the air,staking back to the living room. “Hey BDE, chill the fuck out, will you?” Remus followed the taller man, leaving Roman to fetch some towels that Patton and Vorgil would most likely need soon.

“Just ..do me a favour and shut the fuck up for once in your life, will you?” Logan snarled, not turning to look at Remus.

“I think the fuck not. Bitch.” he huffed, “I get it, we’re all a little thin-skinned right now but _you_ need to get your temper under control Mr.!” He walked around Logan to poke him in the chest with every word. “You know what? Someone pretty smart told me that sleeping, now and then, helps that.”

Meanwhile Virgil was getting drenched outside their front porch, scrambling to open the zipper of his hoodie with shaking fingers in hopes of getting at least a little more air.

“Hey, hey, Sweetie, c’mere, let me help!” Patton rushed down the stairs and over to Virgil, almost stumbling into a fastly forming puddle, to open his zipper for him.

“There we go, Baby...it’s okay” he shushed, soft, warm hands on Virgil's shoulders, “Do you think you can breathe with me?”

Panicked Virgil shook his head, clinging to Patton to stay upright, almost taking the shorter man down with him.

“Hey you two, you will catch your death!” Roman hurried outside with an umbrella, helping Patton to keep a shuddering, gasping Virgil upright. There was no chance in calming him down quickly though, the panic so overwhelming that it made Patton cry in empathy.

Roman wasn’t having any of that. They needed to get inside, both of them were soaking wet in the cold and so fucking distressed it made him ache. “Okay hold on, loves. This isn’t going to work like that.” he picked up Virgil, who was essentially dead weight against his chest and herded Patton inside with them.

“It’s okay, everything is going to be alright. Do you remember the breathing thing Logan showed you?” Logan asked, kicking the door shut behind them. He was relieved when he saw Remus taking care of a shaken Patton, wrapping him in a towel but he had more pressing matters at hand. Literally. 

For lack of better manageability Roman just sat down by the fire with Virgil, Logan quietly counting the breathing exercise for them both in the background. He made sure to hold the other man close, letting him feel his own movements of breathing in addition to hearing him. 

It still took a relatively long time until Virgil didn’t feel like suffocating anymore. Remus tossed Logan a towel from where he was huddled into a corner of the sofa with Patton, who was thankfully in dry clothes again. Roman held the other man, refusing to let go even though he was now also shivering after the wetness from Virgil's hoodie had seeped into his own clothes.

Logan gently toweled Virgil's hair dry. “That's It, sounding so much better now. How do you feel, darling?” Roman asked. The other man just nodded, giving a shaky thumb up, making the other too chuckle softly. 

With joined powers they managed to get Virgil into dry clothes too only to be violently interrupted by lightning cracking the sky open and thunder making Patton shriek with its intensity. The sky was dark with nightfall and storm and still no Janus. The frown had etched itself into Logan's face and everyone was visibly exhausted and on edge but no one voiced what they were all thinking: Was there any possibility that someone could survive a storm like this without shelter like theirs, in the Imagination, the epicenter of it, nonetheless.

There was nothing they could do, really. Still, while the other four stayed close to each other on the couch for comfort and to combat the fear that was heavy in the air, Logan couldn’t sit still. He paced up and down the hallway, checking his watch almost every minute.

Patton was tense and silent next to Remus, widely uncharacteristic in his humble opinion. He kissed the cute ass face of the man repeatedly, as softly as he could in hopes of draining some of the worry from his features. 

“It’s so late already…” Patton mumbled unhappily, trying to almost crawl into Remus.

“The rain is turning into hail..the atmosphere is cooling down.” Logan said from his lookout at the kitchen windows. Thankfully Virgil was taking an exhausted nap but everyone else was exactly as riddled with sorrow as Logan's voice sounded.

They didn’t eat the stew when it was finished an hour later. They only acknowledged when Logan told them that the wind had picked up, turning rain and hail into icy snow, falling fast and vicious, making it impossible to see very far. He told them to sleep, to no avail of course, promising to stay up and keep the fire going.

Eventually though, well into the night, even Remus was asleep, hard body curled tightly around Patton. And Logan was left the only one awake, unable to rest, to sleep, mind racing with the thousands of possible scenarios that Janus could be stuck in.

The storm made the beams of the house creak and the windows rattle with its power, Romans’ and Remus’ magic keeping everything perfectly aligned and the quiet almost undisturbed.

What _didn’t_ keep the quiet undisturbed was the huge crack of unbalanced, volatile magic that made Janus appear in the middle of their living room, half crashing into the coffee table.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again :) 
> 
> Thank you all so much for your kudos, bookmarks and comments!  
> This means a lot <3

Everyone was bolt upright within a second, hearts racing and confused before they got aware of Logan so _very_ carefully cradling the limp body from the table in the middle of the living room. 

"Fucking hell on a stick!?" Remus was the first to grasp what had happened just now. 

Logan was trembling when he pulled the other man down from the damaged table, turning him slowly into his arms.

Janus was nearly unconscious, sans hat, blinking slowly and unseeing at Logan. And he was cold. So cold that it felt unpleasant to hold him pressed against Logan's chest. 

The others had caught on with Remus frantic cursing, all of them scrambling to get close and check on Janus, talking over each other.

Logan couldn’t understand if Janus was trying to say anything from his bluish lips over their worried stuttering and careful touching of the man.“Be QUIET!” 

Everyone recoiled a little at Logan's angry growl which wasn’t of any concern for him right now as he efficiently checked Janus over, who wasn’t answering Logan's questions at all, just blinking sluggishly, slower and slower with every shallow breath.

“He’s hypothermic. Dangerously so. And I don’t even know what that means with his snake traits..” Logan talked fast, sending everyone away to get the first-aid kit, clothes, blankets, drinks and whatever came to his mind, that might be of help. He himself carefully hoisted the other man up, coaxing a pained moan from him. He moved him slowly, careful not to force any cold blood back to his heart too fast, triggering cardiac arrest, and placed him on the sofa.

Patton hurried over with the first aid kit, looking absolutely frazzled.

“Oh God, oh God, oh God-” - “Patton! C’mon, take a deep breath, calm down. I need you to help me cut him out of his wet clothes. Do you understand?” 

Patton nodded, forcing himself to take slow breaths, retrieving the scissors while Logan gently brushed the wet hair away from Janus face. Virgil was appearing next with an abundance of fluffy towels and blankets, obviously gathered from all of their rooms.

“What can I do, Logan? Is there anything I can do?” he asked breathless, not daring to touch Jan. 

“You can. I need you to monitor his breathing and pulse and tell me if anything changes at all, can you do that?” Virgil nodded, face pale and sat down by the man's head as Patton and Logan worked to swiftly remove his soaked clothes.

Just as they were revealing a beginning bruising where scales edged into soft skin on his ribcage, Roman rushed over with the warm compresses Logan had requested to put on his neck, and between his thighs to let them warm the blood of the huge blood vessels.

While everyone worked as fast as possible Virgil had to report the slowing of Janus heart rate again and again. The other man was unconscious and unresponsive by now and Virgil felt light headed with fear, only grounded by Logan's matter-of-fact instructions. 

Careful Roman, Patton and Logan wrapped Janus in blankets, prioritizing the hypothermia over the obvious injuries they had found on the other man's body.

When Remus came back with the meticulously warmed IV Bag, Patton was carefully drying Janus hair. While Logan checked in with Virgil, praising him for his vigilance, “Very good, he seems a little more stable and regular now, does he? Thank you, Virgil, that helped me a lot handling him.”  
“O-Okay..?” Virgil had the feeling he was breathing for the first time since Janus crashed their coffee table. Patton gave him a strained smile, looking just as stressed.

Logan took the IV equipment gingerly from Remus, disinfecting his hands carefully before placing a venous access into the back of Janus's left hand. Remus helped attach and hang the warmed fluids and then they sat back to take a collective breath. Logan wiped his sweaty forehead with one of the spare towels, sighing deeply.

“I have no idea if this will suffice, you know? I just did what I would to anyone fully human.” he admitted slowly, “We need to watch him closely and check his other injuries as soon as possible.”

“What the fishy fuck has he been up to anyway? He a fucking snakesicle. Dumb, bloody idiot…” Remus muttered quietly, settling in with the rest of them.

“No idea, brother mine, no idea at all…”

“I think, since probably no one will sleep, we should maybe make some coffee?” Patton mumbled, still a little shakily into their awkward, silent watch. He was halfway on his feet already before Roman stopped him tucked the blanket back around Patton's shoulders.

“Brilliant idea, cupcake. I’m back in no time with coffee and snacks.” Roman kissed Patton's nose, hugging him close with hands splayed out on his back, aiming to provide the most comfort possible. 

Patton smiled bravely after the other man. He _loved_ them all so much. He settled back down, close to Janus, only to be trapped between their unconscious sorrow child and Remus, snuggling up to him. “Chill Pattycakes, you’re a bit of a mess, yeah. Dr. House over there has everything under control, ‘kay?”

“Virgil, you should lie down too, I’ll take it from here.” Logan gently nudged the exhausted man over that had still checked for Janus' pulse like clockwork. 

Needless to say that, by the time Roman returned with a pot of coffee and some cookies, everyone else was dead asleep.

“Thanks, Roman. Very much appreciated still.” Logan thanked him tiredly, “Maybe you should try for some sleep too? I take the first guard and if I’m too tired I can just wake one of you to take over?”

Logan had no intention of doing such a thing. But Roman had used up a huge amount of magic over the day and the shock they all suffered from getting Janus back severely incapacitated was doing a number on all of them.

“This sounds like a smart thing..” Roman admitted reluctantly. He was no fool, regardless of what everyone thought, he was aware of Logan's habit to look out for everyone but himself. But there was seldom enough room to argue with him, which was why he caved for now.

Soon the only sound was the storm raging outside and the tiny peep of the thermometer as Logan checked Janus temperature. He was still cold to the touch but Logan found that he was warming up at a satisfactory pace. The haematomas he’d seen early were still a reason for worry and hoped for Janus to be back to consciousness soon. 

Cradling a cup of coffee close, he resumed Patton's earlier task of soothingly carding his hand through Jan’s hair, down the smooth, scaled side of his pretty face. He hoped desperately that he’d done the right things for the other man with the limited data he had. They should have talked more. Been more open with each other. But they were all still learning how to fit together.

The wind was howling away, the snow piled up outside their door, the coffee was dwindling down while a completely knackered Virgil drooled on the sofa cushion. And Logan almost had the cardiac arrest, he earlier feared Janus might suffer when the other man blinked sluggishly at him from one moment to the next.

“Hey…” Logan whispered, trying not to startle the probably still very confused man, “How are you feeling , love? It’s okay if you can’t answer, yeah..Just letting you know that you are home. And safe…”

Janus blinked slowly, not quite sure if he would have the energy to open his eyes yet again. But he wanted to see Logan so bad. And Logan said he was home. That was good. But he didn’t feel very good at all. 

He tried to talk. Or he was thinking that he was trying to talk. He couldn’t concentrate enough. He was so mind numbingly _cold_.

Logan shushed him with that soothing no-nonsense tone of his. Huh. His distress must have been more visible than he thought.

“It’s okay, shh, try to relax. Everything is going to be okay. We are warming you back up. You are taken care of. Don’t worry, Jan. Go back to sleep, you need rest…”

Janus let himself be lulled back into soft, warm dreams, not that he was having any choice against his body.

“There you go…” Logan praised, breath shuddering out of him with the intense relief he was feeling at just seeing the man awake for a few seconds. He took a few deep breaths to get himself back under control, allowing himself the sentimentality of pressing a grateful kiss to the knuckles of Janus’ free hand. 

Logan was tired, there was no denying it when Remus’ odious cuckoo clock chimed six’oclock and it had been 24 hours awake. Virgil grumbled but ultimately, turned and slept on, coaxing a small smile from him.

He had been changing the IV Bag during the night, checking Janus temperature repeatedly. As far as Logan could tell he was recovering just as he should, received enough fluids and his core temperature was almost in a normal range again. Still, there were more things to take care of. He put more wood into the fire and cleared the space from the empty coffee pot and cookie plate that got him through the night, to exchange it with a freshly brewed tea.

With freshly cleaned hands he dared to unwrap the blanket cocoon they had wrapped Janus in hours ago. Baring his upper body Logan was fascinated yet again of how the scales were scattered in patches over the left side of his body. From his face they followed a small trail down to his shoulder, spanning out over his collarbone and pectoral, almost reaching the place where Logan could feel, a newly steady, heartbeat. The spreading of Scales over Janus‘ ribcage was more random and delicate, more decoration than armor.

He had been wrong when he’d taken a first look at the damage done. The bruising of his ribs wasn’t the only injury Janus had sustained, some of the scales farer down seemed cracked. Thankfully nothing else seemed fractured when Logan gently palpated around the discoloured area. He just had no idea how to care for the scales. They were much larger than a snake’s and Logan had no way of knowing if the skin beneath was also injured.

“‘s al’ight…,” a croaking voice interrupted Logan's examination.

“Janus!” He scooted closer to the other man’s face, worriedly looking at his still deathly pale face. “How do you feel? Do you need anything?”

Janus smiled a little wobbly, that was very unusual behaviour for Logan. “Jus’ cold...don’ worry ‘bout the scales, yeah? They’ll be fine..”

“I’ll have you know that I’m gonna be very worried about anything to do with you or a while. And so will everybody else.” Logan huffed, a little indignation about Janus’ stunt creeping into his voice. But now was not the time to interrogate and be angry. And even if it were, Logan was just too glad that he seemed a lot better.

Before Janus could rasp out another answer, Logan hoisted his upper body up to lean against his own and offered his honeyed tea to the man and to soothe his hoarseness.

He couldn’t drink by himself, a slight shiver had taken over his body and his hands still felt stiff and clumsy. His brain was, thankfully, still too slow to decipher the feeling that settled hot and heavy in his stomach when Logan gently cradled his jaw to help him. 

Swallowing felt like a chore but the warm fluid felt so good going down his throat that he was willing to make the effort. When Logan took the cup away he already felt the deep exhaustion and drowsiness settle back into his bones.

“If you are sure the scales don’t need further care I’m just getting your heating lamp down, okay? Don’t worry, you can sleep.”

It was kind of funny hearing Logan say something like that. Because he was not worried at all. Not one bit. He obviously, and through some kind of miracle made it home. He could hear Roman snoring softly across the room, he could smell the stew they probably had the night before, he could feel Logans bodyheat seep into his own skin. He wasn’t worried at all. Sure, he was uncomfortable as hell, cold and in no small amount of pain but well, that would pass.

Janus was out like a light before Logan had him even back down on the sofa. Going through his new tasks of setting up the heating lamp, removing the cannula from Janus’ hand and starting on everyone's favourite hot drinks in the kitchen, he got a bit startled by two gentle arms coming up around him, holding him close.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY SHIT.  
> Guys.  
> I can't believe that I wrote a self-indulgent tiny little, feel-good fic and you gave me so much love for it.  
> Honestly, thank you all so much.
> 
> Also, because you seemed to like this AU/dynamic so much you can stay tuned, because I got at least several ideas to make this a series in the future.
> 
> Happy Halloween!

“You did not sleep.” Patton. Sleep warm, gentle voice.

Logan just hummed his acknowledgement, no use in denying anything right now.

“You could have woken one of us to take over.” Patton remarked quietly, shoving his face into Logans back, tightening the embrace. “Could have.” Logan conceded, going on stirring Virgil's hot chocolate.

Frustrated, Patton just headbutted into his shoulderblade, breathing an indiscernible sound of annoyance into the man's shirt. They had this discussion on various occasions in the past. Fruitless.

“How was the night? Did he...was he awake?” Patton let the topic of Logan's sleepless night drop, for now, instead hooking his chin over Logan's shoulder to kiss the side of his neck good morning.

Logan nodded, shivering at the contact. “He was, and he’s been surprisingly coherent too. He was cold obviously and in pain, but that was expected and will most likely be the case for several days to come.”

“Thank God- I was...I was really worried…” Patton trailed off, “Thank _you_ , for keeping this family safe.” 

“It’s no-” - “No! No, it is everything, Logan. It’s not nothing. It doesn't go without saying. It shows how much you care, even if you think of yourself as some kind of robot asset or whatever.” Patton interrupted harshly, turning the other man around. 

Logan smiled wryly, leaning down to dab a lazy kiss on Patton's cheek. “You are one to talk about self-sacrificing behaviour, my darling hypocrite. Or, to say it with Virgil's words: You, my love, are full of shit.” He didn’t let Patton answer. Instead he kissed the plush and pouty mouth that was getting ready to chew him out. Just a warm press of lips at first but as he gently licked between them Patton opened up with an adorable sigh giving Logan the chance to make the kiss as deep as he desired. He tipped the man's head up by his jaw, holding him right there, taking and succumbing to all the self-indulgence Patton never gave him credit for.

When they parted he had that _complicated_ sort of look on his face. “You know, sometimes, I wish I just could fuck some understanding into you?” Patton says, making Logan bark out a sudden burst of laughter. 

“You’ve been quite successful with that in the past, have you?” leaning his forehead against Pattons, closing his eyes for a second, he says “I promise I’ll take a nap later?” like a peace offering and mile besides the point. But Patton isn’t one to argue and it will do the job for now. “You better do, Mr.!”

Patton goes to sort himself out eventually, leaving Logan with only the last few things to put on their breakfast table. 

Remus strolls in next, most likely woken by the smell of food and the absence of Patton's warmth. He looks rumpled and disheveled and tries to stretch his back , almost dislocating both his shoulders before a satisfying crack signaled relief.

“Master and commander.” Remus mock-salutes in greeting, resulting in Logan flipping him off casually. 

“I saw that snake boy is under the heating lamp, does that mean he’s better?” The man asked on a more serious note, convulsively rolling his shoulders. 

Logan nodded, “He’s been awake, talked, made sense, even drank something. He's going to be okay, Remus.” Although he knew Remus nor needed or wanted coddling, from him at least, he couldn’t help the gentleness with which he answered the abrasive man. “Patton is in the shower. You should join him?”

Before Logan even turned back around, Remus had scurried away. Of course, no one was passing up on alone time with _Patton_. Even if it was really only for showering.

Virgil was lying half awake, listening to the soft mumbling in the kitchen and watching Janus breathe deeply and evenly under the pleasant warmth of the red light the heating lamp was casting over half the living room.

He had rolled over to lie besides him, sweating profusely now but feeling content just observing all the small signs of life close up. Logan had done a great job, it seemed. Jan was still pale, but his lips were back at being pinkish instead of blue, instead of a needle there was only a tiny band aid on the back of his hand, his face looked relaxed.

“Hey Virge..” Roman smiles blearily, waving from where he is rolled up in the recliner, “everything good?” 

“I think so. The others are up, Jan’s looking good too.” he answered. 

“Yeah, I’m mean, he’s always kinda looking good, is he?” Roman commented and Virgil snorted, hiding his blush in one of the blankets, soon both of them giggled, stress and worry of the night before ceasing in a burst of silliness.  
“Can I join in on the fun?”

Virgil almost fell from the sofa and Roman was over kneeling by the side of it in a heartbeat. Janus was _smirking_ at them. A little tired and with a little less bravado than usually but still doing a rather impressive job given the circumstances.

“H-hey…” Virgil rasped awkwardly, eyes springing wildly between Jans eyes, as he was always doing when nervous around him.

“Hey, yourself?” 

Virgil was smothering Janus with a bear hug in the next moment. His ribs were on fire and he had to bite back the moan as he hesitantly patted Virgil's back. 

Roman was snickering, putting a warm hand on Janus shoulder and squeezing in silent reassurance before giving the two some privacy.

“You dumb, dumb fucking, freaking idiot! I can’t believe you got yourself turned into a Mcflurry! Remus said snakesicle! _Snakesicle!_ And he was being _accurate_ !” Virgil was essentially boxing the other man in, kneeling over him, rambling into Janus' neck, upset and talking way too fast to make out every word he was saying. 

Janus just let himself be chastised and cuddled to his untimely death, staying quiet until Virgil ended his rant.

“Been scared for me, huh?” He asked after, a little stunned by the fact that they both knew was true.

“Scared for you? _SCARED_ for you?” Virgil asked incredulously, sitting back on his haunches to look down on the other man, “I’m fucking FURIOUS _with_ you!”

In the next second Vorgil was up, pacing back and forth in front of the sofa. “I can’t believe you pulled a stunt like that?!” he gestured wildly, breathing hard and causing Janus to sit up sluggishly.

“Virgil-” - “Don’t fucking _VIRGIL_ me! Why does everyone in this damn house do this all the time!?” 

And then he was off to go upstairs leaving a properly scolded Janus sitting on the sofa. 

“He’s been really worried about you.” Logan commented from his place leaning in the doorframe, arms crossed.

Janus slowly slid to the edge of the sofa until his feet were touching the floor, hands gripping the cushion against the dizziness caused by all the sudden activity. “What about you, Logan?” he asked lowly, suppressing the clattering of teeth from being out of the direct shine of the heating lamp.  
“What about me?” Logan pushed off the doorframe to come over, “I don’t think you should sit or stand up on your own.”

Ignoring the last statement easily, Janus sat up as straight as possible to look at Logan, for whatever reason he was feeling compelled to do so. “I meant, have you been worried too?”

Logan was shaking his head in disbelief. He sat down by Janus feet and gently took one of his wrists to check his pulse, making Janus aware of the small band aid attached. “We have all been worried about you. You know, when you didn’t come back on time. And then we’ve all been abundantly scared when you crashed into the coffee table, severely hypothermic and unresponsive.” he frowned up at Janus.

Who had the decency to actually blush at getting the events of the last night clarified for him so bluntly. “Oh...yeah. I didn’t plan for that.” he added weakly.

“I figured.” Logan said, momentarily distracted by counting Janus heartbeats. “Just to be very clear: That was an uncomfortable close call. And you owe us some answers. No one in this house is going to accept any omissions about _your business_ any longer.”

Janus nodded, not trusting himself to say anything right now, the dizziness and intensifying and Logan taking his face in both hands to kiss him added a stunned lightheadedness.

Logan kissed the dry cracked lips, one smoothly scaled temple and he nosed along the sharp jawline, much more soft and affectionate then they had ever been with one another. “Now lie back down, you stupid man.”

“Okay, yeah. Lovely idea. Lying down right now.” Janus nodded, letting himself be maneuvered back onto his toasty warm resting spot.

“Good boy.” Logan praised without a second thought, stroking the hair back out of Janus' forehead, “The others will soon be down for breakfast. You definitely need to eat and drink something too.”

Janus was too flustered and too exhausted to comment on Logan's little slip, as he settled back down.

“Just rest, I'll bring you something over. You should not be away from the heating yet.” he said and Janus nodded again, stunned into silence. He listened in on Logan going back to the kitchen, steady steps, and a bit of plate clatterin until he realised that his face was _burning_ with the implications of their little conversation. And it wasn’t unpleasant at all.

Janus current condition got the better of him though and he was back to dozing in a few minutes and only woke up to the ruckus of everyone filtering over from the kitchen, carrying their breakfast. 

Of course he had to endure more bone crushing hugs and questions about how he was feeling. Logan was strikingly absent and Patton brought him tea and a soft roll with jelly, while the rest of the ragtag team munched on their breakfast, evenly distributing little crumbs everywhere.

Virgil was not talking to him, but he was sitting suspiciously close, so Janus deemed their relationship to be alright.

Remus was obviously miffed, which was worrisome since he could hold a grudge for longer than the others usually gave him credit for. He was expecting to be _unpleasantly_ confronted about this whole mess when he was back on his feet. Also he and Roman were drained from the impressive spellwork they had done on their nest otherwise he might have been getting some more shit from the two right now.

Patton was as lovely and caring as someone could possibly be but Janus didn’t make the mistake to think that his position on his excursions to the imagination was any other than Logans. But that wasn’t stopping him from soaking up the gentleness with which the other man pressed a kiss to his brow after helping him sit up against the cushions. Maybe it was magic too or maybe Janus was imagining things but he could swear Patton's lips had soothed the pounding headache that had been creeping up on him.

Some film they had already seen was set up on the tv, the volume just high enough to drown out the storm and give everyone something to concentrate on that wasn’t the obvious elephant of interrogating him. When Janus finished his tea and Logan still wasn’t with them he asked about him.

“Hopefully in his bed, getting a few hours of sleep. But more likely in the shower and down in a- “ Patton interrupted himself as the stairs creaked to announce someone coming down, “-speaking of the devil.”

Now that he was looking more closely at the other man Janus could see that Logan was untypically hunched, shoulders curled in and that the circles under his eyes could compete with Virgils on his bad days. Also untypical: His hair was still wet, only haphazardly combed out of his face and he was shirtless.

He was absolutely, horribly attractive and Janus was still reeling from their earlier conversation and that Logan, apparently, had saved his life and then watched over his sorry ass the whole night. 

None of the others batted an eye when the man came straight over to where was sitting and flopped down next to him. Or maybe everyone batted both eyes and he was just too flabbergasted to register it. But when no one said anything and Logan just got comfortable next to him he firmly decided not to look a gift horse in the mouth.

Janus could tell the other man wasn’t sleeping, his shoulders a little too stiff and his breathing a little too fast. But his eyes were closed and he deemed it safe to just _watch_ him.

“Can I be of any assistance, Janus?” He asked out of nowhere several minutes into them lying side by side.   
Janus almost choked on his own spit but got himself under control before he could alert the others and keep their little privacy bubble. He had to come up with some kind of conversation topic now, had he? Good thing quick thinking was his forte, usually.

“Do you happen to know what happened to my clothes?”

“Yes.” Logan mumbled tiredly, “Had to cut you out of them. Not salvageable.” Aaand there he was almost choking on his spit again. It was a distinctive thing that, out of everyone, he had had the hardest time connecting with Logan, emotionally and physically resulting in them not having that kind of sexual relationship he had with the others. Which didn’t mean that he didn’t _want_. 

“And do you also know how I got into those sweatpants?” he hesitantly asked further.

“Yes. I put you in them after your temperature had recovered a satisfactory amount and I was checking on your scales. You should know, you’ve been awake for that.” Logan whispered back softly, opening his eyes. 

“Can’t remember... “ Janus breathed, but damn, that was a fucking tragedy if he ever heard of one. Logan just hummed in understanding and he was ready to vibrate out of his skin from the tension between them.

“I’d really like for you to be quiet now. So I can lick between your lips and see what you taste like. Also I want to press my body against yours and sleep for a bit before Patton gets really upset with me.” Holy fucking shit, Janus had not seen this one coming. Not that Logan wasn’t straight to the point usually but this was next level even to casually calling him a _good boy_. With his heartbeat right in his throat he almost forgot to answer.

“I-I am quiet, I mean- I’m gonna be quiet. Now.” he answered breathily, disgustingly endeared by Logan's slow smile. 

He made good on his words. Licking over and between Janus’ lips with a soft, warm tongue, pulling him flush against him by his neck, leaving him gasping and reeling from the feelings. Bloody hell, they should have done this way before.

“Mmhh..that is very much appreciated.” Logan purred after they parted for air. Fucking _purred_.

Then Janus was tucked against a broad chest, nestled under Logan's chin and was told to “Sleep now.”. Which he would, after he took his time to appreciate the scent of warm spice surrounding him, or the warmth seeping into his skin from their direct contact. It was another kind of warm satisfaction he felt when Logan was going lax against him, asleep and relaxed.

Thankfully he couldn’t hear Remus slow clapping in the background anymore.


End file.
